callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Intel
Intel refers to laptops found in the singleplayer levels of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the early model recorders that can be found in the singleplayer levels of Call of Duty: Black Ops. There are 30 of them in Call of Duty 4, 45 in MW2, and 42 in Black Ops. Once collected, they allow access to cheats in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and access to various classified documents in Black Ops. In Modern Warfare 2, they do nothing aside from unlocking two Achievements / Trophies. .]] Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare There are 30 pieces of intel in total. To view how much intel the player has found, he can go to the cheats menu. It will say how many intel pieces have been collected in total and how many have been found in the current mission. Cheats 'Cheats' affect gameplay and/or graphics, depending on which ones are active. When activating cheats, no achievements or trophies can be collected. Cheats can be activated from the pause menu once the game has been completed. *'Collect 2 pieces of enemy intel.' CoD Noir: All color turns black and white. *'Collect 4 pieces of enemy intel.' Photo-Negative: All color is inverted. *'Collect 6 pieces of enemy intel.' Super Contrast: Drastically increases the game's contrast. *'Collect 8 pieces of enemy intel.' Ragtime Warfare: All color is faded and yellowed, dust and scratches fill the screen, gameplay occurs at double speed, and piano music plays over any other sound in the game *'Paintball.' (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition'' only) All bullets turn into paint-balls, as they leave blobs of paint wherever they hit. Similar to the paintball death card in World at War. *'Collect 10 pieces of enemy intel.' Cluster Bombs: After a fragmentation grenade explodes, four more spawn and explode. This only affects the player's grenades and thrown back grenades. *'Collect 15 pieces of enemy intel.' A Bad Year: Dead enemies turn into tires. (The Reflex Edition requires a headshot, or no tires will spawn) *'Collect 20 pieces of enemy intel.' Slow-Mo Ability: When the melee button is pressed, the game slows down to half-speed. *'Collect 30 pieces of enemy intel.' Infinite Ammo: Weapons have unlimited ammo and magazines. No reloading necessary. Doesn't work with single-shot weapons like C4 and claymores. Locationshttp://codgaming.ucoz.com/index/call_of_duty_4_modern_warfare_intel_locations/0-23 Act I Crew Expendable 1.) In the room with the two sleeping Russians. It's on the table next to a desktop to the left of them. 2.) In the first big cargo hold room down the stairs. It's to the player's left after descending the stairs on the floor. Blackout 3.) On a table in the very first house the player clears on his left. 4.) On the second floor in the building where Nikolai is being held. It's in the over-sized bathroom. Charlie Don't Surf 5.) Inside the first target building in the basement. Behind the room with the AK-47 on the wall. After the player descends the stairs to the basement, he/she will enter a room with several tables full of guns. The intel is in the room on the left after the player passes the tables. 6.) In a guard post (bombed-out house) to the south after the first target building. It's on the second floor on a table. 7.) After the heavy firefight with the machine gun truck, the player should walk down the road until he/she sees a stairwell on their right. (The stairwell comes up towards the player, make a U-turn to ascend it). On the rooftop of this building lies an Intel near a television which may be hard to spot. The Bog 8.) In the first building the player infiltrates in this mission, if the player sticks around the second floor after it is clear, some marines will breach a door in the hallway. Inside lies another intel to the right of the doorway. 9.) After destroying the tanks using the Javelin and crossing the parking lot, the player runs down the alley and keeps turning left until he/she sees a refrigerator. Make a sharp left at the refrigerator and head north and on the opposite side of that area, behind a stack of boxes, the player will find the intel. Hunted 10.) After the firefight with the flashbang inside the house, it should be inside the building with the soda machine near the door. Get this one after the firefight. 11.) In the makeshift building right before the barn but after the greenhouses. The building is on the left and NE of the barn. It is just after Price says "The heli is making another pass, find some overhead cover." War Pig 12.) After the first big firefight down the road, it will be in the farthest building on the left, on the second floor lying on a bed. 13.) In the building adjacent to intel twelve. The building will have an AK-47 on the wall and the intel will be on the second floor next to a dresser. The stairs are on the north side of the building. 14.) In the building with the two machine gunners after the ambush in the small alley with all the cars. The intel lies on a bed on the second floor. Shock and Awe 15.) The intel is in the far SE corner of the room where the reconnaissance team is being held up. 16.) In the building across from intel fifteen (with gunners in the second floor windows) in the closet on the second floor. Act II Safehouse 17.) In the first house after the forest (the one the player is supposed to call an air strike on) on the second floor. It's on a dresser. 18.) On a booth in a restaurant near the water tower. All Ghillied Up 19.) This one is on the second floor of the first Church the player enters. He/she needs to climb a ladder to get to it. (It is where the lookout was positioned.) 20.) In the area with a ton of cargo containers, instead of sneaking right past the guards grab the intel on the can. 21.) After taking out the sniper on the fourth floor fire escape, ascend all the way up to that platform, jump through the window, and take the intel on the gray table to the player's left. One Shot, One Kill 22.) This one is on the fire escape of the first apartment the player comes out of after they shoot down the helicopter and carry the MacMillan. The player will need to climb a ladder and ascend a few stories. It will lie on the ground of the top stairwell. 23.) After the helicopters arrive, the player should head southeast to a now opened corridor. The intel is on the ground in the corner. The player might only get one chance to do this so be ready for some enemies that come out the door. NOTE: This intel is difficult to find and even more difficult to pick up and still complete the mission. After the enemy helicopters arrive, head southeast toward the farthest apartment building. As the player is facing south, in the middle of the building are four gray doors. The intel is behind these doors. However, if the player just stands in front of the doors, they will never open and Big Bird will leave without you. The player will have to leave the area, then after Big Bird arrives, the doors will be open and the player can retrieve the intel. Of course, now the player has less than 30 seconds to run across the amusement park, pick up Captain MacMillan, and get aboard the evacuation helicopter. The Sins of the Father 24.) After the diner/gas station firefight. This intel is inside the diner on a table on the left. The player will need to get it before the story progresses automatically. 25.) In the firefight with the snipers and the machine gunners (after leaving the junkyard). At the alley before that fight, the player should head right at the red dumpster, follow the alley to the left and ascend the first rusty stairwell he/she sees on the right. An intel, along with two enemy troops, should be in that building on the second floor. Act III Ultimatum 26.) In the first courtyard after the player enters the enemy base through the wall. It's across from the first firefight (where the troops drop in by helicopter) in the rightmost room on a desk. All In 27.) After the player destroys the first BMP, move up and clear the enemies at the far building. Before entering through the gate, (that Gaz blows up), turn right down the near alley before the last enemy building.. At the end lies an intel on the ground. 28.) After entering through the gate into the missile area, the intel is located in the farthest hangar to your right. No Fighting In The War Room 29.) When Price stops at the exit to the bathroom, head left outside and then turn right and follow the hallway forward. After the hallways makes a 45-degree turn to the right and the paint gets a darker gray, take the first left into a dark conference room. The intel is located on a table. 30. Located in the southwestern room after you breach the control room with explosives. The player will have to go all the way around the room to get it. The intel is on the rectangular table in the center of the room. Xbox 360 Achievements Look Sharp - acquired by collecting 15 pieces of enemy intel. Eyes and Ears - acquired by collecting all 30 pieces of enemy intel. Video Guide Video:Call of Duty 4 : Modern Warfare All 30 Intel Locations Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 To view how many intel pieces a player has collected, the player can simply pause the game and look at the number in the bottom left-hand corner. There are 45 laptops to collect in total. Locations Act I S.S.D.D. 1.) Under the watchtower, straight across from the entrance to the obstacle course. Team Player 2.) In a classroom, Sgt Foley quotes "I think I saw one go in that classroom" and then your team goes in. It's on the right wall as you enter, on a desk by the barrels. 3.) Right as the player exits the school, it's on a crate directly outside, next to a taxi. Cliffhanger 4.) Directly in front of the player when Soap tells Roach to go ahead alone, there's a guard tower. Up the ladder, the Intel is on the catwalk. 5.) When the player is about to enter the building with Soap, go to the previous building in the alley where the Jet is inside the hanger. Break out the window and grab the Intel sitting inside. 6.) During the snowmobile sequence, when the player gest near 1800m from the finish, stop. Somewhere in front of the player a small wooden fence surrounding some trees in the middle of the path should be there, and a small wooden building up a hill to the right. The Intel is on the ground inside the fenced area with trees. Takedown 7.) On the map (Hit start), go towards the Southeast corner when the player enters the favela. The player should find a motorcycle leaning against a building. In front of it, there's a building with an angled wall and a large window in said wall. Go through the door to the right of that window, the Intel is straight inside. 8.) When the player comes up the alley and see the building with the ladder on the wall, go up the ladder and through the door, and the Intel is on a table right inside. 9.) Inside a red brick building opposite the red brick building that contains Intel #8, it has an awning on the front of it. Enter by going up a small wooden staircase. There's three guys inside the player has to kill, one of them hides behind an overturned wooden table. The Intel is on one of the beds in the room to the right of the stairs. 10.) Near the end of the chase, off an alley, go in the building on the right side of the path, go downstairs and the Intel is between two beds. Act II Wolverines! 11.) It is on the counter in the gas station after you come through the alley. 12.) It is inside the bank, on a desk by an Online Banking sign. 13.) It is on a table inside Taco To Go. Enter the building through the blown up corner. 14.) Inside a dumpster (in a small brick enclosure) on the east side of Burger Town, visible from the Burger Town roof ladder. The Hornet's Nest 15.) Inside the building on the right of the gateway the Technical crashes through. Just before the player go down the slope go in through the door next to a garage door (There's a blue car in the garage). Go past the blue car into the kitchen to find the Intel on the table. 16.) After clearing the small lot (which has a bunch of appliances, cars, etc.), instead of going right up the stairs between buildings, go left around the three-level house (Floors are colored red, yellow, red), and look in the little hut attached to its side to find the Intel on some barrels. 17.) As you move up the sloped street, there is a blue car on the right side of the street. In the building on that side, there is an Intel laptop up on the second floor, on the table. 18.) When you enter the last open lot and are supposed to go up on the roof, turn to the right and look in the window behind the soccer goal to find the Intel inside a window. Exodus 19.) In the apartment office, near where the enemies are first rappelling in from a chopper. It has red walls and blue curtains inside. On the desk is the Intel laptop. 20.) In the right-side building of the structure that forms an arch over the road (Has toll booths and whatnot), on a desk directly to the right as the player enters. 21.) After the player crosses the bridge, proceed into the second house on the right side of the street. Enter from the front door, and the player goes to his right and up the stairs, then above those stairs is a yellow couch with the Intel on it. The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday 22.) In the room after the player kills the guard hanging over the edge taking a smoke, go up the 2 sets of steps and the Intel is on the left side on the metal racks against the wall right before you go outside. 23.) After executing 'Plan B,' in the room Soap goes into on the right, the Intel is on a metal rack right inside the door. 24.) After clearing outside, when the team starts going up the stairs, go in the room to the right, and look under the stairs on some wooden palettes to find the Intel. (It's in the room right before you get to the final push of this level with the smoke screen) The Gulag 25.) As your team moves towards the arch with the red light, go to the stone stairs before it, inside the room on the far wall is the Intel sitting on some filing cabinets. 26.) On a desk behind the large wall of monitors, you will encounter it on your way through. 27.) After the player obtains the riot shield and leaves the room where you got it, turn left and proceed down the hallway. In the first open cell on the right-side wall is the Intel on a desk. 28.) When the player finds prisoner #627, turn left, and the Intel is on the desk. Of Their Own Accord 29.) Inside the elevator that keeps trying to close (In the hallway after the player enters the building) to the right of the body sitting inside. 30.) In the room with a balcony (Out on the balcony is a missile launcher where you plant the C4), the player must go left upon entering the room and enter the door straight ahead (Near the portrait of Franklin Pierce) and the Intel is on a table down a small hallway. Act III Contingency 31.) When the player comes to the three-man patrol standing near the fence, the player must kill them and go over to where they were. The Intel is about ten feet south on a crate. 32.) The building labeled "33" along the angled south-west fence houses an Intel item on a metal desk right inside the northern door. 33.) Just north of building 33, find the stairs leading to a helipad (Helipad has blue lights on the corners), the Intel is in the northwestern corner. Whiskey Hotel 34.) When the player is told to go up the left flank to the building, inside that building after the next door has been opened, the Intel is in the hallway on a couch to the left. 35.) After the player goes up the first stairs towards the roof, the Intel is to the right on a crate. This should be about the time when the player sees that the flares are lit. Loose Ends 36.) Before entering the house, go out behind it and find the small boat hanger along the shore. The Intel is on a crate outside of it. 37.) In the locked room on the top floor of the house, on a desk straight in front of the door. 38.) In the nearest locked room in the basement, go into the arms room to the left, straight across from the wall of weapons on a crate. The Enemy Of My Enemy 39.) Immediately to the players right when you start the level, in the front of the plane. 40.) After the player slides down out of the plane hull and move across the street and up the hill, look for the plane pointing towards the road. The Intel is inside, near the cockpit. Just Like Old Times 41.) As the player enters the tunnels, go left as instructed. After the patrol passes, kill the guard standing at the monitor and go straight across to find the Intel on a crate just to the right of the cave entrance. 42.) To the left on a desk right before you go outside from the tunnels. 43.) After coming across the ridge, in an alcove, on a crate. 44.) On the desk with soda cans after you breach the room, near where your ally is working on the computer. Endgame 45.) Right at the start, before you board the vehicle. Achievements/Trophies The Road Less Traveled - acquired by collecting 22 pieces of enemy intel. Leave No Stone Unturned - acquired by collecting all 45 pieces of enemy intel. Video Guide Video:CoD:Modern Warfare 2 - Enemy Intel Locations - Act IIntel Locations in Act I. Call of Duty: Black Ops In Black Ops, intel items return as a collectible. They take the shape of briefcase-sized yellow reel-to-reel tape recorders, and are found throughout the campaign. There are 3 in each level except for U.S.D.D. (which has none) meaning there are 42 in total. When a piece of Intel has been found, it can be viewed in the main menu. Each piece of Intel will uncensor a portion of a classified document, which can reveal otherwise unknown back-story; to begin with, the documents are completely blacked out. The number of Intel items found on each level can be viewed under the "Intel" option in the Campaign submenu. It lists each level and a count of how many Intel pieces have been found on that level. As with the other games, Intel items can only be picked up once in a given save file, after which they will not appear on later playthroughs of the level. Gathering all of the intel earns the achievement/trophy Closer Analysis. Operation 40 1.) Let the convoy past. Head forward and kill all the Tropas. Then head up the stairs and breach the building with Bowman and Woods. Then intel is straight ahead on an ammo crate. 2.) Kill Castro's Double, meet up with Bowman. The intel will be on a dresser in a bedroom with a bed and a T.V. near where Bowman came in. 3.) After rappeling down the hill. There will be a hangar the intel piece will be on a platform in the left corner of the hangar. Vorkuta 4.) After Reznov orders Sergei to open the arms locker, follow Reznov up the stairs, on the 2nd floor their will be an intel piece on the table next to a radio. 5.) After Sergei is killed, there will be an armory, head over there, the intel will be on the bottom shelf next to a few radios. 6.) Before going on the motorcycles, there will be back room, head into there. The intel will be on the bottom shelf of a rack. Executive Order 7.) This intel is located on the 3rd floor of the comms building. It is under the four T.Vs. 8.) This intel piece is in the far left corner of the rockets control room. 9.) In the underground tunnels, there is another comms room. The intel is located under a window. SOG 10.) On a crate near the backwall in the area with three tanks the player must destroy. 11.) In a bunker at the middle of the downhill where the Marines are pinned down. 12.) After killing the NVA soldier that is about to kill Woods, the intel is found in the bunker in a corner to the right after passing the burning log. The Defector Numbers Project Nova Victor Charlie Crash Site WMD Payback Rebirth Revelations Redemption Video Guide Video:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Intel Location Guide by Vii 007 (BO Gameplay/Commentary) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Intel returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, as shown in E3 Demo Gameplay. Trivia *The laptops are Voodoo Envy computers. *In the description for Ragtime Warfare, it apparently activates "Chaplin Omega", an obvious reference to '20s comedy actor Charlie Chaplin. *A Bad Year is a reference to Goodyear, an American company that makes tires. *When the M203, GP-25, or RPG-7s are used with the Infinite Ammo cheat, they become fully automatic, with approximately 250 rpm, except for the M203 on the M16A4, which fires at approximately 600 rpm. *It is not required to complete the level in order to obtain the intel. *In the intel for "Crash Site", in the second paragraph of the document on the left, there is an " " reference. References Category:Singleplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3